


Nemocný

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, sick!Kurt
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak asi pomůže Blaine svému příteli, když je nemocný?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemocný

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Roedeerovi.

 

„Kurte, kde jsi?“ zavolal Blaine z předsíně, jen co se ocitl v jejich nevelkém newyorském bytě, a jelikož měl plné ruce, dveře zavřel kopnutím. Kurt to nesnášel: _vždyť se oprýská lak a navíc to bouchání_ , vrtěl vždycky hlavou a nespokojeně u toho pomlaskával, ale když nebyl nikde v dohledu… Položil nákup v papírové tašce na zem, běda kdyby přinesl domů tašku igelitovou, Kurt by ho s ní nejspíš udusil. Poslední dobou se stal bláznivě zapáleným do všeho, co souviselo s ekologií. Dokonce začal odebírat magazín zabývající se takovými tématy. Blaine jen doufal, že to nedojde tak daleko, aby se z něho stal vegetarián, nedej bože vegan.

 Rozvázal tkaničky hnědých kožených polobotek a svlékl krátký tmavě modrý kabát od Marca Jacobse – dárek od Kurta k minulým vánocům. Když umně zabalený balík prvně otevřel, myslel si, že se Kurt zbláznil. Většinou si vystačili jen s drobnými, nepříliš drahými maličkostmi. Blaineovi to doopravdy vyrazilo dech. Ale samozřejmě si nestěžoval. Oba měli skvěle placenou práci a rozhodně neživořili a neškudlili každý cent, jejich platy byly pro oba dostačující a ještě si mohli dovolit exotickou dovolenou a výlety do Evropy, jen ho Kurtovo štědré obdarování překvapilo.

„V posteli, kde asi!“ slyšel odpověď na svou otázku zavrčenou z ložnice, následně doplněnou hlasitým smrkáním a kýcháním. Povzdechl si – _takže ho to ještě nepřešlo._ „Koupil jsi mi ty citrony?“ ozval se znovu Kurt, jeho hlas zněl kvůli ucpaným dýchacím cestám poněkud nezvykle hlouběji a taky docela protivně. „Ne, vlastně zněl _naprosto_ protivně.“

„Ano,“ ozvala se zdravá polovička páru. Kurt byl nesnesitelný, když byl nemocný. Blaine nevěděl, jestli se tak choval i jako dítě, ale jako dospělý byl přímo na zabití. Obyčejné nachlazení a on dělal, jako by měl přinejmenším malárii nebo černý kašel. K lékaři samozřejmě nešel, protože by mu předepsal _nějakou hnusnou chemii,_ a tak raději zatěžoval nervy Blaineovi. Došel s nakoupenými potravinami do kuchyně, postavil je na linku a vybaloval nákup. Zeleninu a ovoce uskladnil do šuplíku v lednici. Pečivo si našlo místo v chlebníku. Vytáhl krabičku lipového čaje. Jeho matka mu ho vždycky dávala pít jako malému, když byl nemocný, doufal, že tohle gesto Kurt ocení.

„Jsou ty citrony bio?“ ozvalo se za ním. Blaine sebou trhl, až mu z rukou vypadly filtry do kávovaru. Nesnášel, když mu tohle Kurt dělal. Otočil se a spatřil rozcuchaného muže s červeným odřeným nosem v pyžamu a s kostkovanou dekou přehozenou přes ramena.

„Ahoj, jak ti je?“ Vážně se snažil nasadit milý ustaraný tón. Kurtova hypochondrie ho unavovala. Samozřejmě, že svého přítele miloval, ale někdy… někdy byl nesnesitelný. _Podej mi to a tamto, udělej tohle a tamto… Jsem nemocný_ , _Blaine!_

„Bolí mě hlava a mám celý nos odřený!“

„Běž si lehnout, přinesu ti další čaj a můžeme se třeba kouknout na nějaký film?“ snažil se ho Blaine zahnat do postele. Rád si všechno dělal po svém, a jelikož měl tvrdou hlavu on i Kurt, byla jejich domácnost často velmi italská.

„Ty citrony nejsou bio,“ poznamenal Kurt, když otevřel ledničku, našel žluté ovoce a pečlivě přitom zkoumal nálepku o původu zboží.

„O bože, Kurte, běž si lehnout. Donesu ti čaj, podíváme se na film. Potřebuješ to akorát vypotit, budeš v pořádku,“ dodal už klidněji.

„Nebuď na mě hnusný, jsem nemocný,“ zamračil se Kurt a za hlasitého smrkání odešel do ložnice. „Ale ty citrony chci bio!“ křikl na přítele.

„Jistě,“ povzdechl si Blaine. Nalil do konvice vodu a zapnul ji, z horní prosklené skříňky vyndal Kurtův oblíbený hrnek, položil do něj sáček s bylinou, přidal lžičku medu. Voda se dovařila, zalil čaj a na podnos umístil šálek a talíř se sušenkami, které měl Kurt tak rád. V hlavě se mu začal rodit plán, jak svému příteli pomoct nachlazení překonat.

Došel až do ložnice, tác položil na Kurtův noční stolek. Mladík něco zavrčel, což byl zřejmě jeho způsob, jak říct díky. Sám si sundal kalhoty a jen v boxerkách a tričku zalezl do postele, kde se přitulil ke Kurtovi.

„Chytneš to taky,“ odtáhl se od něho.

„Nechytnu,“ oponoval mu kudrnatý muž a znovu se přitiskl k teplému tělu vedle sebe. _Možná až příliš teplému,_ napadlo ho. Kurt se natáhl po dálkovém ovladači a pustil film.

„Jak Harry potkal Sally? Vážně?“ poznal Blaine film už po pár sekundách úvodních titulků. Nesledovali ho poprvé.

Kurt jen pokrčil rameny. Natáhl se pro svůj čaj a usrkl teplou tekutinu. Blaineova ruka se mezitím pomaloučku plazila přes jeho trup směrem k bradavkám.

„Co děláš?“ nakrčil Kurt obočí.

„Nic,“ usmál se Blaine, ale nezastavil.

„Blaine,“ zavrčel Kurt, když mužova končetina dosáhla kýženého cíle, „nech toho.“

„Hmm, ne,“ usmál se a dál Kurta dráždil.

„Nechci,“ pokusil se vykroutit, ale byť Blaine nevyrostl tolik, co Kurt, byl silnější. Překulil se nad něj.

„Potřebuješ se vypotit,“ pronesl se šibalským výrazem v očích. Kurt se ho snažil odstrčit, ale Blaine se nedal. Sklonil se a olízl ho od brady přes ústa, několikrát to zopakoval. „Chutnáš sladce, po medu,“ zašeptal. Kurt přestal být ostražitý a při nepatrném povzdechu pootevřel rty, do kterých se Blaine ihned začal dobývat. V okamžiku, kdy mu Kurt začal přejíždět po zádech a třít si o něj rozkrok, věděl, že má vyhráno. Vítězoslavně se usmál.

„Jsi strašný,“ udýchaně zasyčel Kurt, když od sebe Blainea odstrčil, ale jemný úsměv ve tváři naznačoval, že mu podobná činnost není nepříjemná a nic mu nevytýká.

„Hmf,“ zamručel Blaine. Stáhl si triko, nadzdvihl se, aby si mohl svléknout boxerky, oba umíněné kusy oblečení letěly na zem vedle postele. Posunul se, tak že Kurtovi se přímo před očima houpal jeho penis. Samozřejmě, že neodolal. Kdo by dokázal?

 „Musíme ti změřit teplotu.“

Pootevřel ústa a Blaine mu temně fialovým, vlhce se lesknoucím žaludem přejel po rtech, které si Kurt okamžitě olíznul a zasténal. Chutnal jako ambrozie. Ústa se otevřela víc a Blaineův penis lehce vjel dovnitř. Kurt se ho snažil usměrnit, proto ho uchopil za boky, ale Blaine byl příliš divoký. Šukal jeho ústa a pak se najednou stáhnul. Párkrát zuby lehce stisknul kůži na tváři a postupoval dál jižním směrem. Jazykem polechtal vystouplou krční tepnu, přisál se na místo pod klíční kostí.

„Au, budu tam mít modřinu,“ plácl Blainea po zadku, ten zavrčel a zakousl se ještě víc. „Blaine!“ Ještě chvíli vydržel přisátý a poté místo polaskal jazykem, jako by se omlouval. Zatahal za lem Kurtova trika, mladík pochopil, trochu se nazdvihl a tričko putovalo na zem. Jazykem si razil cestičku, ne nepodobnou té hlemýždí, potrápil růžově zbarvené bradavky, až se ocitl na břiše, o které se několikrát otřel neoholenou tváří. Kurt tam měl neuvěřitelně jemnou kůži. Čím víc se blížil ke Kurtovu rozkroku, tím více se těšil na nadcházející chvíle. Postupoval pořád níž, až se zarazil na pánvi. Dech druhého muže se stával hlubším a nepravidelnějším.

„Netrap mě už,“ zasténal. Blaine si pobaveně odfrkl, políbil vystouplou kyčel, která trčela do prostoru jako sekera zaražená do špalku a následně se do ní zakousl. „Au, Blaine!“ snažil se ho ze sebe shodit, ale on se nedal.

„Mám se o tebe postarat ne? Jsi nemocný.“ Výraz, který měl Blaine v očích, se Kurtovi ani trochu nezamlouval.

„Blaine,“ zasténal opět.  
  
„Chceš mě?“ ptal se rozverně. Opět se sklonil k jeho klínu, přes flanelovou temně zelenou látku promnul Kurtův penis, stáhl pyžamové kalhoty. „Chceš,“ ušklíbl se na něho, protože ač Kurt protestoval, jistá část jeho těla na to měla zcela jiný názor.

Blaine se znovu sklonil ke Kurtovu přirození, umístil kolem několik letmých kousnutí či spíš potahání kůže a následně polibků, jako kdyby se chtěl znovu omluvit. Nosem se jemně otřel o Kurtovo pohlaví. Olízl penis od kořene až k vykukující špičce, tu poškádlil jazykem. Hrál si s jeho pérem, jako by hrál na hudební nástroj, a že to Blaine uměl. Laskal vystouplé žíly, cucal jeho varlata a lehounce dráždil vršek. Obzvlášť to přivádělo Kurta téměř k šílenství.

„Oh, ano, Blaine,“ zasténal. Ruce zatínal do prostěradla a muchlal ho. Takovou léčbu si klidně nechal líbit. Spokojeně sténal. Cítil Blaineův samolibý úsměv na své kůži. Blaine ho chytil pod koleny a doširoka mu roztáhl nohy. Mlsně se olízl. Tenhle obraz se mu zamlouval. V tu chvíli toužil být malířem a zvěčnit tenhle božský pohled na plátno. Leč příroda ho takovým talentem neobdařila a nikoho jiného to udělat nenechá, na to byl příliš žárlivý. Možná by stála za úvahu fotografie. _Musím si o tom s Kurtem promluvit,_ poznamenal si a pak pokračoval ve své započaté práci. Mířil dál dolů a Kurt věděl, co bude následovat. Blaine se nikdy nespokojil jen s _pouhou_  felací. Jazykem jemně masíroval hráz, nejlépe věděl, co se jeho partnerovi líbí. Kurt ho za to odměňoval slastnými vzdechy. Zastavil se až na dírce a olíznul svraštělý pulzující vstup. Kurt div, že neprotočil palci u nohou. _Áno!_

Lízal místo, které za těch několik let poznal tak dobře, místo, kam se s oblibou vracel. Kurt už vzdychal naplno – vášnivě a povrchně, protože měl ucpaný nos. _Blaineovu jazyku by měly postavit svatyni,_ pomyslel si.

Když Blaine kdysi po třech měsících jejich vztahu navrhl, že by mohli zkusit něco víc než pouhé polibky a dotyky na horní části trupu, Kurt doširoka vyvalil oči a Blaine ho musel dlouho přemlouvat, než svolil. Oba si to živě pamatovali a Kurt nechápal, jak mohl být tak puritánský. Pak poznal, jak je úžasné, když někdo jiný honí vašeho ptáka, jak skvělá jsou Blaineova ústa a jazyk na jeho péru a hlavně, jak je skvělé, když má Blainea v zadku. Hlavně toho posledního se nemohl nabažit.  Zničehonic se Blaine odtáhnul a Kurt nesouhlasně zamručel a snažil se ho chytit a přisunout zpět.

„Počkej,“ pleskl ho Blaine po ruce jako dítě, které sebere sušenku ze stolu, i když ví, že je čas oběda. Natáhl se k tmavě lakovanému nočnímu stolku, stejně jako celý jejich byt i ten byl dle nejnovějších designových trendů, a ze šuplíku vytáhl lubrikant. Kurt se okamžitě uklidnil, znovu si poslušně lehl, nadšeně se zavrtěl a s pokrčenýma roztaženýma nohama Blainea dychtivě sledoval. Ten se pobaveně usmál. „Musím se ujistit, že teploměr nelhal.“ Jiskry v očích dávaly tušit, jak přesně to myslí.

Brzy si kluzký prst našel cestu a po chvíli se k němu přidaly dva další. Kurt už nemohl čekat, v penisu mu cukalo a Blaine ho zřejmě mínil ignorovat. Přemístil svoji ruku na svého plně ztopořeného ptáka a líně si ho začal hladit. _Fantastické. Dokonalé._ Ukazováčkem rozetřel kapku touhy a kousnul se přitom do rtu. Blaine ho celou dobu, mezitím, co ho připravoval, pozoroval, div že mu netekly sliny. Miloval pohled na Kurta, když se ukájel. Bylo to neuvěřitelně živočišné a intimní soukromé představení a Kurt byl skvělý herec.

 Měl zvrácenou hlavu, lehce pootevřená ústa a ohryzek mu při nepravidelném dýchání poskakoval. Blaine skoro zapomněl na svoji činnost. Když se jeho prsty přestaly v Kurtovi pohybovat, mladík otevřel oči a podíval se na něho – _proč jsi přestal?_ Polknul, až mu ohryzek poskočil, a jako omluvu pohladil Kurtovu prostatu.

„Ach, ano, Blaine!“ Ruka komíhající se mu na penisu zrychlila. Blaine se zamračil, chytil ho za zápěstí a donutil zpomalit.

„Takhle by to nešlo. Byl bys moc rychle,“ ušklíbnul se potměšile. Kurt zoufale zavrčel. Blaine lehce poškádlil špičku, ze které vytékal preejakulát. Strčil si prst do pusy a ocucal ho.

Kurt vyvalil oči a zasténal. Miloval, když ho Blaine ochutnával, a miloval, když ochutnával on jeho.

Tak dělej! Ošukej mě konečně!“ chraptěl s prosíkem. Celé tělo už ho svrbělo, nemohl se dočkat.

Blaine se samozřejmě nenechal pobízet dlouho. Co by to byl za přítele? Upravil si Kurta podle svých představ, políbil jeho lýtko, chloupky ho jemně poškrábaly po tváři, a začal se soukat dovnitř, do toho úžasného, těsného, teplého místa. Kurtova erekce lehce opadla, přeci jen Blaine není žádné tintítko, ale od toho tu jeho milenec je, aby mu s tímhle malým problémem pomohl. Ještě kousek a… a _no!_ Chvíli zůstal nehybný, aby si Kurt zvykl, a jen jeho ruka si lehce pohrávala  s přítelovým pohlavím.

 „Hmm,“ bručel Kurt šťastně, oči slastně přivřené, tohle se mu líbilo, spokojeně předl jako kočkovitá šelma. Blaine se zprvu jen tak kolébal v bocích. Po chvíli se už ale nedokázal udržet a začal píchat Kurta tvrději, drsněji – tlačil, přirážel, sténal – dovnitř a ven. Dokonce jednou úplně vyklouznul a s nelibým zavrčením musel hledat cestu zpět. Kurt zkřížil nohy v kolenou a patami si ho přitáhl blíž, nutil ho pohybovat se rychleji, ještě tvrději. Sténání se pomalu stupňovalo, Blaine byl tak blízko, ale snažil se držet zpět. Nejdřív se musel postarat o Kurta. Nebyl přece sobec.

Sklonil se pro polibek, Kurtovy rty byly suché a popraskané, kůže vlhká a horká, u něho něco nevídaného, líbal ho pořádně hluboce, nebral si servítky, sál Kurtův jazyk, jeho spodní ret, doslova mu vymetal ústa a zápěstí měl stále na jeho penisu. Honil ho rychle, drsně, ruku měl mastnou od lubrikantu, takže mu to šlo dobře. Věděl, že Kurt to má raději pomaleji, něžněji, ale on už nemohl čekat. Pár rychlých tahů, polaskání žaludu a Kurt mu stříkal do dlaně. Zvrátil přitom hlavu, až mu vystouply žíly na krku, ústa otevřená. Blaine vrchní polovinou těla přimáčkl Kurta k posteli a jen jeho spodní část se tvrdě pohybovala v lidstvu tak známém pohybu.

„Umngg,“ vydal ze sebe a i on byl u konce. Jejich hrudníky se po upocené jízdě rychle zdvíhaly, ten Kurtův, přitlačený Blainem, o něco hůře. Blaine se třel nosem o partnerův krk. Poorgasmová letargie. Bylo mu příjemně. Mohl by zůstat navěky spojen s Kurtem. Nechtělo se mu opustit teplé tělo, ale věděl, že tak bude muset v co nejbližší době učinit. Políbil Kurta na krk a s mlaskavým zvukem se vytáhl. Kurt zasténal nad náhlou ztrátou kontaktu. Blaine si klekl a jako šelma starající se o své mladé čistil Kurta od směsice semene a potu rozlitého na jeho břiše a hrudníku, nevynechal jedinou kapku. Jazykem přejížděl přes kůži, kdyby Kurt jen před okamžikem nevyvrcholil, byl by okamžitě tvrdý. Po chvíli se Blaine usmívá jako kočka, co slízla všechnu smetanu. Přitiskl se ke Kurtovi a políbil ho. Kdysi to Kurtovi přišlo nechutné, líbat se potom, co prováděli orální sex, teď nadšeně otevřel ústa a přivítal Blaineův ohebný jazyk s bílým povlakem. 

„Měl bych se jít osprchovat,“ promluvil Kurt. Byl zpocený a stále ulepený, i když se jeho přítel snažil, a stále se mu hůře dýchalo. Ve vzduchu byl cítit sex – pot a ejakulát. Prostěradlo bylo vlhké a zmuchlané. Ještě chvíli ležel v mužném objetí a pak vstal. Při chůzi mu čvachtalo v zadku. Blaine ho nenásledoval, muži to přišlo trochu divné, ale příliš nad tím nepřemýšlel.

Dorazil za pár minut a bez váhání vstoupil do tekoucí vody za Kurtem. Vždy, když trávili společné chvíle v koupelně, děkoval, že Kurt trval na tak prostorném sprchovém koutu. Navzájem ze sebe smyli pach toho druhého, prokládali vše polibky a doteky. Když skoro po půl hodině opouštěli koupelnu, byli oba dokonale čistí a unavení. Kurt si vysušil vlasy fénem – _nepůjdu přece spát s mokrýma vlasama! Zbláznil ses?_ Místo odpovědi ho Blaine jenom líbnul na spánek a odešel do ložnice – nahý. Vyprovázel ho Kurtův zálibný pohled zaměřující se na jeho zadek. Moc dobře to věděl, takže si dával záležet, aby jeho chůze byla houpavá a hravá.

Blaine zmizel za rohem. Kurt si povzdechl, otočil se zpět k zrcadlu, rukou si několikrát prohrábnul vlasy. _Musím si koupit nový kondicionér. Mám je moc vysušené,_ pomyslel si. Začala ho bolet hlava a nos měl znovu ucpaný. Namáhavě doklopýtal do postele, svalil se na svou stranu. Všimnul si, že Blaine vyměnil povlečení. Jako poděkování ho políbil doprostřed hrudi. Blaine si ho přitáhnul blíž, Kurt si na něho položil hlavu. Voněl po sprchovém gelu a Kurt miloval, když se mu o tvář třely husté chloupky, kterých měl Blaine požehnaně po celém trupu. Jako zázrakem bolest hlavy ustupovala a Kurt se cítil příjemně malátný. Blaine ho jemně vískal ve vlasech. Ano, to se mu líbilo taky.

Se zavřenýma očima si myslel: „Ty citrony chci ale bio,“ ani nevěděl, že ta slova pronesl nahlas. Pak už spal. Příjemně utahaný. Blaine pobaveně pokroutil hlavou. Objal přítele okolo pasu a dovolil si chvilku odpočinku, než se bude muset obléknout a sehnat ty prokleté bio citrony.


End file.
